The Game of Love
by Jujubee18
Summary: An in-depth story of how Vegeta and Bulma fell in love. Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

"Finally everything is starting to go back to normal" Bulma sighed in relief; she was thankful to be back on Earth safe and sound. She realized she took a lot of things for granted once she got back, such as a nice warm bed, her mom's delicious home made coffee, and even her dad. She also never realized how much her dad's company, Capsule Corp depended on her.

"I really need to stop with these crazy adventures! It's starting to take its toll!" Bulma rolled on her back and gazed at her ceiling. The disaster on Namek did more than traumatize her - it changed her completely. She saw things no one should see, and she wanted so much to forget it all.

"Goodness! It's already 1am! I've been talking to myself for 3 hours…I really must be going crazy! Ugh, a woman like me needs her beauty sleep!" She rolled onto her side. She cozied up beneath the warm soft blanket and, surprisingly, immediately fell asleep.

Bulma awoke to a scowling angry voice; she didn't have to guess who it was, it had become a usual routine ever since she got back home.

"Woman! Wake up! I need you to fix that damn machine again!" Vegeta barged into her room with no hesitation.

"What the hell Vegeta?! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Bulma yelled as she gazed up at a blurry Vegeta. "_So much for peace and normalcy. What a joke!"_ she thought as she got up and stretched.

Vegeta suddenly turned a light pink, noticing her sleep wear didn't leave much to the imagination, but he quickly snapped back into reality. "Well excuse me woman but some of us don't sleep all damn day! Now hurry up and fix my machine!"

"Vegeta it's 10:30 in the morning! And I'll fix it okay?! Whatever it takes to get you to shut up!" Bulma put a robe on and walked right past Vegeta. She turned around to see that Vegeta was still standing at her bedroom entrance. "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Don't just stand there! Don't you want me to fix that toy of yours?!"

"Don't you women ever shut up?" Vegeta said as he clenched his fist in anger. Bulma ignored the comment and continued to walk, and Vegeta followed. They entered the kitchen where Mrs. Briefs was, and she quickly greeted them.

"Oh hey you two! Would you like some coffee and donuts?" Bulma and Vegeta did nothing but scowl and continued walking.

Bulma and Vegeta entered the gravity room, Bulma quickly examined the control panel to find the source of the problem. "Damn it Vegeta! You've been living here for 2 weeks and you've managed to yet again break this for the 6th time now! Ugh, this is getting old quickly."

"Woman! Stop your yapping, I don't have time for your bickering today!"

"Vegeta I've told you this a million times, this gravity machine can't go any higher than 400x normal Earth gravity, when are you and your big spiky head going to understand that?!" Bulma said in frustration. She does so much for Vegeta and all he does in return is ignore her and break things. She put her hands on her head, hoping that it'd somehow relieve the stress she was currently enduring.

"Can't you fix it to where it can go to 500?!" Vegeta nagged obnoxiously, like always. He pushed her out of the way to look at the control panel.

"It's a possibility, but it'd take some time" Bulma said miserably.

"So do it servant woman, and make sure it's done by tonight. I must continue to train to beat that damn Kakarott once and for all."

Bulma looked up at him hopelessly. "…What? Vegeta are you serious? Can't you be thankful for what I already do?! God, you only think of yourself!" Bulma exclaimed. She couldn't believe that this asshole could make her feel like nothing but a tool.

"Look, I'll make it worthwhile. You do this for me; I'll do something for you." Vegeta smirked and put his hands on his hips, awaiting Bulma's response.

"I don't want anything from you besides you leaving me the hell alone! And I don't think that's possible!" Vegeta's smirk grew bigger and Bulma knew he was up to something.

"Look, if you do this for me I won't be complaining."

Bulma had no response or even a reaction. She just stood there staring at Vegeta. "Ugh, you Earth women are total air heads!"

"Vegeta, you are just impossible! And you're really starting to weird me out!" Bulma started heading to the door, but Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, his voice still raspy, yet soft now.

"I know you're lonely, Bulma."

Bulma turned bright red and her eyes grew wide. Vegeta turned her to face him again. They were closer than they were before, not even an inch apart from each other. Their faces got closer, and Bulma closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Vegeta then suddenly turned away almost pushing her down.

"Now are you going to fix this or what?!" Vegeta said heartlessly, he was cold as stone again.

"I'll work on it." Bulma said, now even more stressed.

"Good, get it done by dinner time."

Bulma looked down, she was frightened by Vegeta, even though he had never layed a hand on her, and somehow knew he never would. She was more frightened of not pleasing him and making him happy. She didn't understand this, so she always avoided it until times like these. Another sigh was let out and finally she drew up the courage to speak again. "It will be done. As for now you should go eat! It looks like you haven't eaten in days!" Bulma said, regaining her usual attitude.

Vegeta scowled and walked out of the gravity room.

"Ha! I love when he doesn't have a counterattack!" Bulma laughed, glad to have her confidence back. She went to work. She worked all the way to dinner time. She couldn't believe she not only fixed the machine, but made it 100x stronger. She patted herself on the back and gave a devilish smirk. If there's one definite thing that her and Vegeta share, it's their pride. Bulma let out a proud laugh and rushed to the kitchen to tell Vegeta of her great accomplishment.

Vegeta was sitting at a small isolated table eating egg rolls, chicken, and fried rice. Bulma pranced right by him and gave a small victory dance.

"I'm guessing you fixed it?" Vegeta said as he gave her a strange look.

"Why yes I did! _And_ made it stronger!" Bulma posed proudly and gave off a huge smile.

"You know, a woman like you is very useful. I have to admit you're good to have around." Vegeta said. He smiled a true genuine smile.

This was a first for Bulma to see. This surprised, and confused her as well. _"Is he flirting with me?!"_ She thought to herself. She shook her head, ridding the confusion. She wasn't going to give into whatever game he was playing.

"Hmph, too bad I can't say the same for you! All you do is eat and break things!" Bulma grinned and stuck her nose in the air, awaiting Vegeta's response. She sensed Vegeta's irritation and after a long pause finally gave in. "Well…at least you're nice to look at." She gave him a soft smile and walked away.

Vegeta, now trapped in his own game was shocked and confused. _"Nice to look at?"_ he thought to himself, _"Will I ever understand that woman? ….No matter I have training to do."_ Vegeta finished the last bite of his egg roll and got up and went outside to the gravity machine. He entered and turned the gravity to 500. He faintly smiled. He really was thankful for that woman. Even though she can be too confusing and at times never seems to shut up.

Vegeta trained hard, he completely underestimated how difficult 500x normal Earth gravity would be. He struggled all through the night. As he trained vigorously for hours on end he couldn't stop thinking of Bulma, it was starting to drive him mad. He tried and tried to block her out, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he punched, how many blasts he threw, he couldn't get her out of his mind. "Why…how? How does that woman have such a hold on me? She's just an annoying Earthling woman…So confusing, such an enigma…How has she crept into my mind and soul? Ugh…."

Vegeta trained harder and harder, trying to erase her from his mind with every blast, kick, and punch. He was a warrior - a "cold as ice" Saiyan Prince. He knew nothing of love, only fighting. This is how it had always been, and how it always would be.

Vegeta couldn't take the harsh training any longer; he cried out. "I must train harder! I must be stronger than Kakarott…I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I must beat him to prove myself worthy of that title!" That's all Vegeta wanted…and at that he fainted.

Bulma rolled around in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. She tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. But she wasn't complaining too much. She loved thinking about Vegeta late at night. She smiled and giggled to herself, only to suddenly feel a large amount of guilt. "But Yamcha…" She said aloud in discontent. Her current marital status was more than complicated. She had been on and off with him for 12 years now, and she couldn't help but think when the relationship would finally come to an end.

"Why do I keep going back to him?" Bulma thought, becoming more frustrated than guilty now. He was the one that cheated, countless times. It didn't even come as a surprise to her anymore. "Who can blame me for checking out Vegeta when I have such a scum bag of a boyfriend…or whatever the hell he is." Bulma punched her pillow. "He doesn't even love me anymore…."

She held back her tears, but couldn't stop her mind from flowing with thoughts. "He's been in my life for 12 years. I just can't seem to throw that away…even though I'm lonely, I keep holding onto what I want to believe. I want so much to believe he loves me, and wants to marry me." Tears crept down Bulma's cheek. "If Yamcha doesn't even love me how can Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, proudest of the proud want me?" More and more tears ran down her cheek.

"Oh Vegeta…Only you can save me now." Bulma sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She began to realize how much she liked Vegeta. She liked how he looked after a shower, all clean and fresh. She even liked him after a hard day of training, drenched in sweat and waiting to be tended to. She liked the games they played, and loved how much he challenged her. She was shocked at this thought.

"…Love?! Do I love him?!" Bulma sat up and shook her head. "This is bizarre, I can't love Vegeta! He's the enemy…sort of." Bulma looked at the clock; it was 2 in the morning. Bulma wanted very badly to see Vegeta. "I bet it gets lonely in the gravity machine…I should bring him a treat!" She clasped her hands together and smiled.

Bulma got up and quietly went to the kitchen to make some tea and spring rolls. She looked outside to see that Vegeta was still training in the gravity machine. "Does he ever quit?" she thought aloud as she poured tea into a cup. She went outside and knocked on the door of the gravity room. Vegeta opened with a look of confusion and aggravation.

"Hey! I thought you might want some food?" Bulma said in a perky voice. Vegeta looked at the delicious spring rolls and quickly devoured them.

"Why thank you servant woman!" he smirked and grabbed the tea from her and drank it all in one gulp. "Next time you try to feed a Saiyan bring more food!"

Bulma ignored the comment.

"Say…Isn't it a little late? Aren't you tired?" she said, pretending to sound like Chi Chi.

"I'd say the same for you woman." Vegeta said in defense.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I figured to bother the only person who'd be awake!" Bulma said chipperly,

"Well, I was about to head for bed, so if you'd excuse me…" Vegeta said as he exited the gravity room.

"Oh? I thought you spent 24/7 in this thing." Bulma said as she followed him back into the house.

"If I don't rest then I'll only become weaker. Don't you know anything woman?"

"Oh well, excuse me, you seem to be the type that would have "Sleep is for the weak" as their motto."

"Hmph, I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me!"

Vegeta turned around and shot and angry look at her. "What are you doing? I don't need an escort to bed you know."

Bulma simply just smiled at him sweetly. "Oh Vegeta, I love these games we play." She said flirtatiously and flipped her hair.

"What?!" Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"You know what I'm talking about." Bulma winked at Vegeta.

She wanted him to drop his tough guy exterior and just be the soft guy she knew was in there deep down.

Vegeta quickly gathered his composure. "Silly woman…I'm not here to play little mind games with you."

Bulma responded by giving him a wink and a flirty smile.

Vegeta was instantly drawn in, and without thinking he put his arms around Bulma. He was afraid, very afraid. The last thing he wanted was to become a softie, but he couldn't help it, it felt so right. He stared into her sapphire eyes. _"Do I love this woman?"_ he thought to himself.

His mind and heart seemed to be conflicting. His mind told him he was a ruthless Saiyan Prince, and his heart told him he loved her and loved the way she made him feel. She made him feel like he wasn't a cold, heartless, loner, constantly on the vengeance. His mind began to agree with his heart and he took her into his arms completely. He couldn't deny her, she appealed to all of his senses; he breathed her in, taking in all of the beauty.

Bulma blushed as she rested her head on his chest. It was so soft yet firm. She looked up at him and they're lips drew closer, and they kissed.

Vegeta was shocked; he felt like a new person, a fire was taking over the ice in his heart, and he loved it. Vegeta continued kissing her, and they fell onto his bed.

"I've been waiting for my prince to come all my life, and I'm so glad it's you."

Vegeta kissed her on the forehead, and at that moment a home was planted in both of their hearts for love. They drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma awoke in her bed, alone. She looked around in confusion. She remembered falling asleep with Vegeta in his bed. _"Was it just a dream?" _

She had dreamt of Vegeta many of times, but never like this. This was real…_too real. _She got up and got dressed; she was surprised Vegeta wasn't in her room yelling at her right now.

"_This is too weird_." She thought as she walked to the kitchen.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"You just missed him; he's in the gravity chamber now." Mrs. Briefs said, giving her usual cheery smile.

"Just my luck." Bulma walked to the living room and sat down on the all-leather couch and turned the giant television on. Her mind kept running with thoughts of Vegeta; she had to talk to him, but she didn't know how. She turned the channel to a soap opera and waited for time to pass.

Bulma began to become impatient, but continued to lay on the couch miserably. She heard a door open, and she rushed to the kitchen instantly. She saw Vegeta standing there, panting.

They stared at each other. Bulma wasn't sure how to act around him anymore, he made her nervous now. Vegeta finally broke the silence.

"Woman, aren't you going to fix me food?" He growled, breaking the stare as well.

Bulma was shocked that he was still calling her woman and treating her like a slave. She walked to the refrigerator to make him the usual 7 sandwiches. As she made them, she and Vegeta exchanged quick glances, like little kids. Bulma game him the sandwiches and he ate them in less than a minute. This never ceased to amaze her.

"Vegeta…I need to talk to you." Bulma said hesitantly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe later, I have training to do."

Bulma groaned as Vegeta exited. She couldn't believe this, maybe it really was a dream? She stood there, confused. She had to talk to someone about this…but who? Everyone had such a biased opinion on Vegeta. She decided to call the one person that may be more understanding than the others, her best friend, Rita. She'd never judged her before, and hoped she wouldn't start now. Within 10 minutes Rita was knocking on the door. Bulma quickly answered the door and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey girl! Nice to see you!" Rita said as she returned the hug.

"Nice to see you too, I have a lot to tell you!" Bulma smiled brightly and they walked to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Bulma turned the TV off.

"This must be serious." Rita said, looking at the blank TV.

"Believe me, it is." Bulma said miserably.

"Well spill sweetie!"

Bulma sighed. "Okay…so…you know Vegeta right?"

"Yeah, that douche bag that tried to destroy the world, but is now strangely residing at your house?"

Bulma shot her a glare. "You're not making this easy."

Rita's jaw dropped "What?! I'm sorry! Ok…what's going on with you two?!"

"Um…Well...I'm not so sure…I don't know if it's real or just a dream."

Rita gave her a weird look. "Well, tell me about it?" She said suspiciously.

"It started out as just a normal day. Vegeta and I were yelling at each other as usual…But later on it got weird. He said if I fixed the gravity machine he'd do something for me…" Rita's eyes grew wide with excitement. "And then we almost kissed…But he turned away."

Rita's face went from excitement to disappointment instantly. "But that's not it." Her face then lit up again.

"To put a long story short…We did end up kissing…And we fell asleep together." Bulma's eyes began to shine, picturing all the details of last night.

"WENT TO SLEEP?! That's bull shit Bulma!"

"Rita! You know I'm not easy!" Bulma yelled.

"I know, I know. But damn, He's hot. I'd think he'd make every girl easy." Bulma couldn't help but giggle at her statement.

"Okay? So what's the big deal?" Rita said, curiously.

"Vegeta's a jerk…Even you know that. He'll never admit he has feelings for me, and I'm still trying to figure out if it was a dream or not." Bulma said, looking down and trying not to cry.

"You are being way too dramatic! All you need to do is tame him! And Bulma, that wasn't a dream, and you know it." Bulma cracked a little smile. She liked the sound of "taming" him.

"But what about Yamcha?" Rita said.

"Psh, I don't give a damn about him anymore." Bulma said carelessly.

"Thank god. I was wondering when you were going to give up on him."

"Well should I tell him?"

"Ha! No, let him be surprised. And make sure I'm there when he finds out, his face will be priceless!" They both laughed.

"Well, I gotta be heading out." Rita said, looking at her watch. They both got up and walked to the door.

"Good luck taming the shrew!" Rita said as she hugged her good bye.

Bulma shut the door and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see Vegeta again. Only two hours until dinner time. She decided to cook Vegeta a huge dinner. _"This will sweeten him up!" _She grinned and let out a soft chuckle. She was completing the finishing touches of the grand dinner as Vegeta walked in. He breathed in the magnificent smell.

"Mmm, smells delicious!"

"I thought you might think so!" She smiled and began to set the table.

"Is this a dinner for two?" Vegeta asked, looking at all of the food.

"Yeah, parents are at some science convention, they won't be back until late tonight." Bulma sat down, and Vegeta did the same. He immediately started shoving the food down his throat.

"Mmm! This is the best dinner I've had on Earth!"

Bulma smiled and said "You're welcome."

"So you wanted to talk to me?" asked Vegeta.

Bulma was surprised he even remembered. She started to blush. "I'm just a little confused about something…"

Vegeta then leaned in to kiss her. "Still confused?"

"Vegeta…"

"Shh, you women talk too much." Vegeta began kissing her again. He picked her up in his arms and flew to his room. He layed her on his bed and turned out the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

As months passed, Vegeta and Bulma found themselves spending every night together.

It was a physical relationship more than anything else. Vegeta didn't care for being mushy, he often said it was a waste of time, and claimed to be more of a doer than a talker. Oddly enough, Bulma was fine with his words - it made things less complicated. Besides, she knew Vegeta cared for her; he let it show quite often, and occasionally the word even slipped out. They didn't consider each other boyfriend and girlfriend; both of them knew they couldn't commit to one another fully. Especially Vegeta - . --he barely had time for her, his training always came first. But they were both satisfied with the relationship they had. That is, until Bulma found out something quite unexpected.

Bulma starred at her pancakes and bacon for what seemed to be an eternity. She had no idea how she was going to tell Vegeta the news of her unexpected pregnancy.

"_He can't even commit to me, how can he commit to a baby?"_ Bulma wondered as she continued to stare at her breakfast in misery.

Vegeta was stuffing his face joyously, eating the pancakes in one bite. He knew something was wrong; the tension was making the air thick. But Bulma was always the 2nd priority in every situation. He finished the meal and gazed up at Bulma to see that she still hasn't touched her meal.

"Are you not going to eat?" Vegeta said, pointing at her food like a little kid. Bulma just sighed and put her hand underneath her chin. Vegeta could sense something horrible was running through her head. He questioned himself on whether or not he should even bother asking; it was probably just silly woman problems. But still, Bulma had never been quite like this. He was afraid to ask, he knew how women could get. The minute you start "talking" to them it only gets worse, and the next thing you know, they're sobbing. Vegeta finally made a decision. He was going to risk it, and ask. He didn't want to see Bulma like this.

"Bulma, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this." He grabbed Bulma's hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Vegeta, I don't know how to say this but--"

"Whatever it is, it's not as bad as you think. Relax, you earthling women tend to exaggerate the smallest things."

Bulma was set at ease with these words, _"Maybe he's right."_ She forced a small chuckle and looked at Vegeta, his eyes were filled with concern. "Vegeta, I'm...I'm pregnant."

Vegeta shook his head, ridding the concern in his eyes. "Of course you are. That's what's supposed to happen, right?"

"You're not upset?" Bulma said cautiously.

Vegeta continued shaking his head.

"Why would I be upset? A baby Saiyan of Royal blood is growing in you right now, you should be proud!" Vegeta grimaced.

Bulma's face brightened up and she attacked Vegeta with hugs and kisses. "I'm so glad you're not mad!"

"What the hell?…Women will never cease to confuse me." Bulma continued to kiss him until he growled and pushed her away.

"Whew! I feel so much better now!" Bulma let out a sigh of relief and sat down and finally ate her breakfast.

"Hmph, I'll see you later." Vegeta got up and walked outside to the gravity room.

Bulma finished her meal in complete content. She thought and laughed at how worried she had been. She decided she'd have a relaxing, care-free day to celebrate.

"I know! I'll go swimming! I better go as much as possible before I look like a balloon!" She rushed to put her bathing suit on; she picked a blue and white one - it complimented her eyes and skin tone the best. She got a towel and went outside to the pool area. She noticed that there was someone already there…but who?! She crept up to get a closer look, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"YAMCHA!? She squealed.

He turned around, startled. "Bulma! Hey…long time no see." He stuck out his hand from underneath the water and waved.

"Wha…What are you doing here?!"

"Your dad lets me swim here every Thursday, it's a part of my exercise routine. You'd know that if you answered my calls." Yamcha said and gave her a stern and suspicious look.

"Well…I've been busy." Bulma said, looking at her stomach.

"Hmm…Another man? Who is he?" Yamcha said angrily, clenching his fists.

"It's none of your business!" Bulma yelled.

"You could have told me! I _am_ your boyfriend!" Yamcha yelled back, his anger started to cause waves in the pool.

"Like you ever tell me about your _other _girlfriends!"

Yamcha was completely stunned by this, he was utterly speechless.

"What goes around comes around, Yamcha. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a swim without trash being in here."

Yamcha's jaw dropped about 4 feet. He got out of the pool, staring at Bulma in shock. He dried off, and mustered up the courage to speak again.

"As long as it's not Vegeta…I completely understand that you want to see other people."

Bulma smirked "As a matter of fact, it _is _Vegeta!"

Yamcha's eyes grew wide. "You're insane, he'll kill you!"

"He'd never hurt me. Now you, that's a different story." She grinned evily and Yamcha sprinted off. Bulma yelled after him. "And by the way, I'm having his baby!" She wasn't sure he heard her, but it didn't matter. She wanted to tell someone, and slapping Yamcha in the face with it felt pretty damn good.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 9 months and the journey has been tougher than expected. Being pregnant with a Saiyan was anything but fun. The only thing Bulma could do was lay on her back and eat ice cream.

This wasn't what she expected at all, she expected people to help her. Everyone was too preoccupied with training for the fight with the androids. No one helped, or even visited. Not even Vegeta, whose training grew more and more intense as the days went by. All she had was a pint of ice cream and the baby, and all he did was kick and do flip flops.

Bulma's hormones were going crazy; she cried at least once a day, and drowned her sorrows in food. But alas, the day was drawing near - she was going to give birth any day now. She looked at the clock; it was only 9:10 in the morning.

"Ugh, I can't live another day of just laying here!" she said, thinking out loud. Suddenly, she felt something pull in her, it was harder than any kick, her eyes grew wide, she knew exactly what was happening; it was finally time.

She grabbed her cell phone and pushed the emergency dial. In less than 5 minutes Bulma was being carried out to the ambulance. Loneliness overcame Bulma and she couldn't help but feel melancholy; she always pictured everyone would be with her in this experience, cheering her on. She wanted to see all their smiling faces.

She arrived at the Capsule Corp. hospital and was rushed to the women's health department and into a small room. She saw unfamiliar faces all around her, but at least the doctors and nurses were friendly. She pushed, screamed, and yelled until the baby Saiyan finally came out; at that point the pain was so overwhelming she passed out before even seeing her adorable son.

An hour later Bulma finally woke up; there were balloons and roses everywhere. She looked around to find that her parents, Goku, and Vegeta were in the room with her. Her dad was holding the baby in a blue blanket.

Tears crawled down Bulma's cheek when she saw her baby; She motioned her dad to give him to her, and he obeyed. She took him into her arms and smiled.

"I'll call him Trunks." She gazed up at Vegeta to make sure the name was okay, he responded with a nod and a faint smile.

"Trunks is going to be a very strong and amazing fighter!" Goku said, as he popped up to take a look at baby Trunks.

"Of course. He's going to be amazing, period." The whole room laughed and Bulma cradled him in her arms and kissed him softly.


End file.
